Petals In The Snow
by Okamimaru
Summary: Sasuke has a party and everyone is invited. But what happens when everyone gets snowbound? Will love blossom? Please Review!


**Chapter 1:**

(Takes place at the Uchiha mansion)

Ding dong! Sakura hurries to answer the door.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura yells, greeting the slightly startled Hyuuga.

"H-hi S-sakura, m-merry C-Christmas." Hinata stutters out, returning the greeting.

"Merry Christmas to you to!" Replies a smiling Sakura. "Neji arrived earlier. Also Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke, Tenten, and Itachi are here, Itachi is Sasuke's older brother." She adds in, quickly explaining. Hinata simply nods. Walking into the house, Hinata sees everyone sittting around chatting with each other. And notices all the decorations. In every door way hung a mistletoe, a tree sat in the far corner of the living room, decorated with ornaments, variety colored lights, and other things. It seemed as if every teenager in Konaha, was at the Uchiha mansion, for the Chiristmas.

Naruto and Ino snuggling on the couch, by the fire. Sasuke and Sakura making out on the floor. Neji rambling on about destiny to a clearly bored (bout to fall asleep) Shikamaru. Gaara eyeing Tsukitenya. (Tsuki or Moon for short) Tenten twirling a kunai around her finger, thinking about how to cause trouble, or how to at least catch Neji's eye. Temari drinking hot coco, gossiping with Taiyoumaru, (Taiyou or Sun for short) Rouka, Takai, and several other girls Hinata didn't know the names of.

Hinata looks around for a seat, but sees that only one was available, next to ( at first glance) a older version of Sasuke. She concludes that it must be Itachi, who else could it be, no other Uchiha still lived in Konaha, except Sasuke. Cautiously walking toward him, Hinata shyly sits next to him, not meeting his gaze. As soon as she sits down, Hinata's obvious to his eyes burning holes through her body. She turns toward him to ask him what his problem is. But stops when she's met with his blood red eyes. Hinata stares at wonder into them, they reminded her of red roses. Red roses, that were soft as velvet, yet dangerous with their thorns.

Mumbling,"Wow they're beautiful!"

"Say something?" He asks icily. Hinata adverts her eyes, blushes, and shakes her head no. She suddenly feels his (surprisingly) warm hand under her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. Once again she's captivated by his rose colored eyes.

"Now what did you say?" The boy asks his voice huskily, and his breath tickling her lips. Hinata's heartbeat begins to speed up with excitement.

"Well?" He asks questionably.

"Ummm I-I-I..." But Hinata is unable to answer.

"Come on I don't bite." Says Itachi, seductively his face inches from Hinata's. Hinata's breathe catches in her throat. Itachi smirks seeing how aroused Hinata is.

Hinata takes a couple gulps of air, to calm her racing heart, much to Itachi's amusement.

Itachi smirks again, causing Hinata to blush, look down, and have her bangs hide her face. Itachi once again forces her to look into his eyes. Hinata's face goes even redder, as red roses once again come to her mind. Then again, never had a boy been this close to her, not even Neji.

Itachi observes her, starting with her midnight blue moving to her silver eyes, then to her body, noticing how well developed she was, even thought she seemed to try and hide it with a jacket. Oh how he yearned to take that jacket off her and see for himself if his guess was right. Hinata squirms as she feels Itachi's eyes stripping her naked.

"Ummm Itachi," Hinata begins, but stops when she finds herself looking into those blood red orbs. Before she can stop herself, Hinata blurts out:

"Your eyes are beautiful!" Itachi's eyes widen in shock as Hinata blushes a new shade of red, that made blood look coral colored. Hinata mumbles curses under her breath. A light shade of pink tints Itachi's cheeks.

"I prefer being called handsome." Replies Itachi amusement lacing his voice.

"Gomenasai." Hinata quickly apologizes.

"So is that what you said before?" He asks whispering into her ear, a shiver travels down Hinata's spine that certainly doesn't go unnoticed by Itachi. He smirks. Hinata's eyes roam over Itachi's muscular body, Itachi noticing this smirk.

"Like what you see?" He asks huskily, whispering into Hinata's ear, licking her earlobe.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okamimaru:**

Please Review! Pwease!


End file.
